


Katsudon

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comida, Drabble, Food, M/M, PliRoyWeek2018, day2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri ama el katsudon, ¿qué mejor que compartirlo con la persona que más amas?Pero.....





	Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por permitirme participar del pliroy week. Espero les guste este pequeño detalle, obviamente está en español, espero traducirlo al inglés también me gustaría que todos pudieran leerlo.  
> saludos.

Yuri amaba el Katsudon, lo comía casi todo el tiempo y luego lo bajaba en el gimnasio con rutinas cardio. Yuri pensó que jamás podría dejar de comer aquello que había conocido en japón y tanto le gustaba. 

  
Llevaba al menos un mes y medio de relación con JJ, estaba decidido a invitarlo a cenar a su casa y para ello comenzó a hacer exquisito katsudon para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de aquello que a Yuri le enloquecía. Ya se imaginaba a JJ también adicto a la carne de cerdo empanada encima de un bol de arroz condimentado.

Jean llegó a eso de las 8:30, por lo que Yuri recién estaba colocándole el huevo encima a la carne empanada. Aunque el canadiense quiso colaborar —tiene diez hermanos más y siempre ayuda a su madre con ello—, Yuri se negó rotundamente y le pidió que solamente se sentara, si quisiera hacer algo, lo mejor era abrir el vino blanco, pero Jean no tomaba alcohol y Yuri era menor para tomarlo, por más que insistiera, Jean creyó que no era apropiado con dieciséis años tomar alcohol aun siendo ruso.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Yuri sirviera el alimento y los dos comieran de él, aunque no había pasado siquiera 10 minutos cuando algo hizo que Yuri sacudiera la cabeza. En la perfecta piel de Jean había un grano, no podría decirse un grano, sino un pequeño sarpullido que se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo rápidamente. Yuri se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

  
—¿Qué te sucede en el rostro? —preguntó Yuri, Jean levantó la cabeza y miró su mano, la cual le picaba bastante también.

El brote se extendió en todo el cuerpo y atrajo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una baja de presión que casi lo hizo desmayarse. Yuri se asustó tanto que llamó al médico inmediatamente, solo para escuchar las palabras más aterradoras de su vida.

  
"Alérgico al cerdo".

  
Una vez que se fue el doctor, luego de aplicar las vacunas correspondientes, Yuri lo dejó descansar en la cama mientras le acariciaba su mano aun con sarpullido que lentamente bajaba su densidad. 

—No me dijiste que eras alérgico al cerdo —murmuró acariciándole el cabello, Yuri aun se veía asustado.

  
—Bueno, no lo sabía —sonrió—. Lamento haberlo arruinado.

  
—Está bien.....ni que me gustara tanto el katsudon.

  
Yuri ese día se dio cuenta, que probablemente no volvería a comer katsudon, pero podría crear un nuevo recetario con comida canadiense que sería su favorita, obviamente, la primera de la lista siempre sería Jean.

 

Fin.


End file.
